Modern communication architectures are currently experiencing substantial evolution due to the growing availability of powerful communication devices. Smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. grant users great access to data on an on-demand basis. Far surpassing the ability to simply conduct voice interactions, devices now allow a user to communicate via email, messaging, social networking and other Internet-based interactions. Moreover, content that was typically only available at certain times and in certain locations such as, for example, television programming, movies, video games, electronic books, etc. is now available whenever a user has access to a network. The ability to access data in virtually any place at any time has created the notion of online presence. Online presence may pertain to this ability for constant access. Since new events are constantly occurring (e.g., news, content publishing, social media updates, etc.) and online access regarding these event is available immediately, for users to be truly connected their online presence must be persistently connected and updated in a readily accessible manner.
Online presence being persistently connected and updated in a readily accessible manner may depend heavily on user equipment. Many users currently rely on smart phones to maintain online presence. Smart phones may be persistently connected and may provide immediate user access. However, to satisfy the user demand for higher quality user experience, emerging smart phones have increasingly more powerful processors, larger displays, etc. While the benefits of this evolution are apparent, some negative consequences of providing these features may include increased device size, complexity, cost, power consumption and vulnerability. As a result, there are some situations where using a smart phone to maintain online presence may be difficult or impossible due to the size of the device, the unmanageable power consumption involved in being persistently connected, the potential cost (e.g., both financial and in compromised personal data) if the device becomes damaged, stolen, etc., making the device not readily accessible to the user.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.